Never Forget
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: “I’d said I’d never forget and I did.” Angel comes back to Sunnydale to make right on a promise.


Never Forget

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Summary: "I'd said I'd never forget and I did." Angel comes back to Sunnydale to make right on a promise.

A/N: Ok let's just say that after "I Will Remember You" Angel and Buffy really did stay apart. Lets also say that none of the stuff after that never happened.

"_No, it's not enough time." Buffy cried. _

Angel's eyes opened with a start. He hadn't dreamed about that day in awhile. He rather he didn't have to dream about it. It only made him remember feelings he wished he could forget. Not his love for Buffy but the pain of having to leave her.

It had been over 10 years since he had last seen Buffy and he didn't love her any less. It hurt him to stay away but he had to, until now. Having the dream after all those years meant that it was time for him to fulfill his promise.

Taking away Buffy's memory of they day they had shared had been what Angel wanted. The Oracles had put a little clause in their spell though. At some time Angel would have to give Buffy back her memories. He wouldn't know when but when the time came he would know. The time had come.

"Hello? Willow?" Angel asked into the phone. He had gotten dressed and taken care of some things before he had called Buffy.

"Angel?" Willow answered

"Yeah, can I speak with Buffy?" Angel asked.

"She's in the hospital, Angel. I thought you knew. She has cancer." Willow said quietly. It seemed like she was always the one to give the bad news.

"Cancer?" Angel asked shocked, "Umm no I didn't know."

"It's pretty bad. The doctors aren't giving her much longed to live. She's staying in the hospital so they can monitor her." Willow explained.

"Would it be ok if I came to see her?" Angel asked.

"That would be great. I'm sure she'd love to see you." Willow answered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Angel said hanging up the phone.

Just like Angel had told Willow he was in Sunnydale as soon as he could get there. He walked into the hospital with a purpose. Asked the nurse for Buffy Summers' room number with confidence and then walked up to her door determined. At the door he faltered. He hadn't seen Buffy in 10 years and now this may be the last time he saw her.

Angel was about to walk away from the door when Buffy called out his name in a whisper. He had forgotten that she would be able to sense him.

"Hey Buffy." Angel said opening the door to her room.

"Angel." Buffy said with a smile. Her voice was weak and she looked older, somehow wiser.

"So how are you?" Angel asked, taking the seat next to her bed.

"Oh, I'm ok." Buffy said, she had gotten used to giving the answer. Always putting on a brave face for everyone. It was what they needed, "I'm glad you came. I was hoping you would."

"I didn't know you were sick or I would have come sooner." Angel said.

"That's ok." Buffy nodded.

"It's great to see you Buffy." Angel whispered taking her hand.

"You too." Buffy answered.

Angel whispered something under his breath that even Buffy with her advanced hearing couldn't make out.

"What?" Buffy asked.

Angel just smiled a knowing smile, tears behind his eyes as he saw Buffy's breath become labored.

"What's happening?" Buffy asked.

"I made a promise a long time ago Buffy and it's time to make right on that." Angel said.

Buffy closed her eyes as images, memories came rushing back to her.  
"I remember." Buffy cried, "I remember. Angel I'm so sorry." She gasped.

"Sorry? For what?" Angel asked.

"I said I'd never forget and I did." Buffy said looking into Angel's eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. It was a spell." Angel reasoned.

"I'm so sorry that we won't have that life." Buffy said, a small smile on her face. "Goodbye." Buffy said a single tear traveling down her face.

"What? Goodbye?" Angel asked shaking his head. "No, Buffy hang on. Don't leave me."

But Buffy was already gone. She had tried to hold on but the fight was too hard. She died knowing the truth holding her loves hand and a small smile on her lips because she had remembered. Now it was her turn to make good on her promise because she would never forget again.

THE END

A/N: I know I should be writing the next chapter of Soul Searching but I've had so much school work and this had been floating around in my head for a couple of days now and wouldn't go away so I had to write it. Soul Searching should have its next chapter by the end of next week. Hopefully. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
